Paris Nights
by idontknowwhatthisshitis
Summary: Bella junto con sus dos mejores amigas y su hermano viajan a Paris como regalo de ellos mismos por fin de curso, ¿Que pasara cuando se da cuenta que estará en la ciudad del amor con el que podria ser el hombre de su sueños? Mal summary entren a ver si? please? M Por vocabulario. No lemmons
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yo solo juego con los personajes de los libros de Twilight escritos por Stephanie Meyer no me pertenece nada, solo la historia y si se parece a alguna otra historia es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

Toda mi vida he soñado con ir a Paris, no puedo creer que voy a ir con mis 2 mejores amigas y mi hermano.

-Bella rápido! Vamos a perder el avión!- Alice grito desde abajo.

-Si bellie me están creciendo raíces!- ese era mi hermano, Emmett.

-Ya bajo, solo cojo mi Ipod!- Escuche como suspiraban de exasperación, me echaban la culpa de llegar tarde, cuando Alice y Rose vinieron 20 minutos tarde a mi casa. Sali de mi cuarto para despedirme de mi papa, Charlie.

-Chao papa, por favor trata de no quemar la casa tratando de cocinar.-le dije mientras lo abrazaba- Limítate a llamar por pizza-me miro con burla y con preocupación, sabia que cuando recién le dije del viaje se había puesto triste de dejar ir a su "bebe".

-Hija por favor cuídate, ten cuidado.- me miro raro-y no olvides que te quiero- a Charlie no se le daba bien eso de despedidas.

-Yo también te quiero y no te preocupes papa, me voy solo por 2 semanas, no te libraras de mi tan fácil.- se rio y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Me daba pena dejar a Charlie solo en la casa, apenas podía hervir agua sin quemarla. Me había mudado junto con Emmett a forks hace 2 años, cuando mi mama murió de cáncer de mama, mi padres se separaron cuando yo tenia 5 y Emmett 6, aunque ya tenían problemas mucho antes de eso y mi mama nos llevo a vivir con ella a Phoenix. Me afecto mucho la muerte de mi mama Renee, no comia y apenas dormía, mi tia quería cuidar de nosotros pero yo me quería alejar de tantos recuerdos y Charlie estaba mas que feliz por que nos fueramos a vivir con el y superar la muerte de mama juntos. Ahi conoci a mis mejores amigas Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale. Ellas son super cariñosas aunque Alice es hiperactiva a veces y cuando le rechazas ropa o una salida de compras se pondría como Grinch en navidad y no le podrías rechazar nada. Rose en cambio es super directa y te diría que le gusta y que no, y no deja que nadie le falte el respeto ni siquiera que la miren por mucho tiempo, a veces le sale su vena timida, como cuando esta con mi hermano, juro que esos 2 se gustan demasiado pero son muy bobos y no se dicen nada. Emmett es un gran oso, es inmenso en tamaño pero es tan dulce y jugueton que parece un niño de 5 años.

Baje las escaleras y no pude aguantarme la risa cuando los vi a los 3 cruzados de brazos contra la pared con caras de cabreados. UH UH! No debi haberlo hecho. Si las miradas pudieran matar…

-Isabella Marie Swan te hemos esperado por 15 minutos tenemos que correr para poder comprar revistas para el avión y poder comprarles dulces a Emmett- mire a Emmett mientras Rosalie me hablaba,y tenia una gran sonrisa de solo pensar en los dulces.

-Lo siento me distraje vamos, vamos, no tenemos todo el dia andando.- me quedaron viendo con caras de 'es enserio?' pero igual salieron de la casa y nos subimos al taxi, cuando llegamos al aeropuerto ,una hora mas tarde, todavía quedaba 1 una hora mas para chequearnos y comprar las revistas de Alice y rose y aprovecharon para comprar ropa en unas de las tiendas de diseñador que había adentro. Emmett parecía perro olisqueando y buscando por la dulcería cuando por fin la encontró no le basto con una funda, si no con 3, me tendría que asegurar que no le de a Alice porque si no no podría dormir, ni yo ni los demás pasajeros, por el resto del viaje.

Sentados en el avión esperando por que anuncien que despegaremos me dio ganas de ir al baño, me levante y camine al baño cuando vi el cabello bronce que veo casi todas las noches en mis sueños.

¡¿Que hace el aquí?!

* * *

**Bueno mi primer capitulo de mi primera historia. Espero que les guste y por favor tengan en cuenta que es mi primera vez escribiendo. Si es que alguien lee obviamente, aunque creo que nadie lo hara :(**


	2. Ciudad del Amor

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Twilight,ni los personajes en mi historia.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

¿Qué hace el aqui?

He tenido un pequeño "enamoramiento" por el desde que llegue a forks, se supone que este viaje también debería haber sido para olvidarme de el, aunque ni siquiera le he hablado ni el a mi tampoco. Ni siquiera ha de saber que existo aunque claro siendo uno de los amigos de Emmett se supondría que me ha de haber visto pero no lo creo.

Sip. Estoy Hablando de Edward Cullen.

El Edward Cullen del que todas las chicas estaban enamoradas en el Instituto, y yo no era la excepción, aunque tampoco iba como lapa pegada a el para ver todos sus movimientos o con quien hablaba *cough**couch*Lauren y Jessica*cough**couch*.

Lo vi en el otro pasillo junto con Jasper Whitlock, su mejor amigo. No había estado trabajando un año en la tienda de los Newton para viajar a Paris y encontrarme con el. Obviamente no me lo esperaba.

Mire a Alice que estaba sentada a lado del asiento en el que yo antes me encontraba sentada y tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una mirada que decía que tenía planeado algo… y no me gustaba. Ella estaba enamorada de Jasper, quien lo conoce desde los 10 años y han hablado bastante pero aparentemente no lo suficiente como para salir…

No podría haber sido que ella le hubiera dicho a Japer donde iríamos no? Ella no me haría algo asi verdad? ¿verdad?

-¿Tu hiciste esto?- le dije moviendo los labios.

Movió la cabeza diciendo que no con una mirada MUY inocente, diría yo demasiada inocente. Pero también podría haber sido Emmett no?

Seguí con mi camino hacia al baño. Cuando salí, abrí la puerta muy duro y tropecé con alguien

-Perdón! Lo siento tanto! Soy tan despistada.

-No importa, no fue nada- Uh Uh yo conocía esa voz no, puede ser que tenga tanta mala suerte.

- Mmmm… Isabella no?- AHHHHH! Sabe mi nombre.

- Ahhh Bella… solo bella para ti- ¿dije eso?- digo si quieres llamarme Bella porque también me puedes decir Isabella, ya sabes, no quiero que pienses que te estoy prohibiendo llamarme de una manera de tu quisieras- ¿tiene sentido lo que dije?- Ehhh Lo siento tanto, no fue mi intención golpearte.

-Bella- Suena tan bien, viniendo de sus labios- esta bien, no pasa nada… No sabia que irias a Paris.

-Ahh si he estado ahorrando para ir, ha sido mi sueño desde pequeña, ¿y tu?

-Bueno , también ha sido un sueño mío ir, y ver la torre Eiffel, y los museos y estatuas y todo eso, y cuando se me vino la oportunidad no pude rechazarla.- se veía feliz de pensarlo, de conocer Paris.- ¿Sabes? Nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablar contigo en el instituto y no hay mejor manera que hablarte yendo a Paris ¿no?

Solo pude asentir con la cabeza y sonreír, podía sentir sonrojarme. El sonrió también, juro que era la imagen mas hermosa que allá visto, verlo sonreír.

-Bueno me voy a sentar, ya prendieron las luces de los cinturones. Espero hablar contigo otra vez Bella.

- Si, yo también.- debí haber dicho mas, como, espero con ansias nuestra conversación, no, creo que no, sonaría muy obsesionada, pero no, lo vi como se iba a su puesto. También me fui a sentar a mi asiento y Alice estaba muy emocionada, no dejaría dormir a las personas por hacerme un interrogatorio.

-DIME DIME DIME DIME AHORA ISABELLA SWAN.- Alice casi grito, Rose también estaba escuchando ya que estaba sentada atrás de nosotras con Emmett, idea de Alice, claro.

-ESCUPELO- dijo Rose

-Es tan encantador, me pregunto sobre Paris y me dijo que quería volver hablar conmigo.-Seguro parecía que no estuviera en este mundo.- Pero no es nada, se olvidara de mi apenas baje del avión.

- No pienses así, este viaje va a ser increíble.- Chillo Alice, de pronto se escucho un ronquido, Wow ni siquiera 15 minutos en el avión y ya estaba dormido, no pudimos aguantarnos la risa y como consecuencia Emmett se levanto.

-CUIDADO! PONGANSE LAS MASCARILLAS Y LOS CINTURONES. COJAN A SUS HIJOS.-Grito Emmett, todas las personas nos quedaron viendo, unos sorprendidos y otros bravos y algunos estallaron en risas, incluyéndonos a nosotras.

-JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA

- No es gracioso, me asustaron- Emmett hizo un puchero que solo logro sacarnos mas risas, si eso era posible.

-Lo siento Emmett, fue tan gracioso- pude decir entre risas y Rose asintió, Emmett pareció tranquilizarse y sonrió.

Después que se nos pasaran las risas un poco, vire la cara y lo volvi a ver, pero esta vez me estaba mirando como si hubiera visto todo lo que había ocurrido, con una sonrisa en la cara. Sería un viaje muyyy largo.

Despejamos y fue un viaje relativamente tranquilo, a veces Emmett contaba un chiste y estallaba en risas de su propio chiste y las personas se lo quedaban viendo cabreadas, como si hubieran estado dormidos. Yo escuchaba música y leía, también dormí bastantes horas y Alice me levanto cuando íbamos a Aterrizar por la ventana pude ver lo que era Paris, la ciudad que nunca duerme y… la ciudad del amor.

* * *

**Segundo Capitulo espero que a alguien le guste... Reviews? si? no? porfis...**


	3. Paris

**Gracias por los favoritos y el review. Enserio significa mucho para mi asi sea uno.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertence twilight o los personajes, solo la historia.**

* * *

**BELLA POV.**

Paris era hermoso, solo lo podía ver por la ventana y ya sabia que era el mejor lugar al que alla ido o visto. Se podía ver la torre Eiffel a lo lejos, el Arco del Triunfo y la Catedral de Notre Dame. No podría imaginarme estar en esta ciudad por 2 semanas, de seguro Charlie me daría mas tiempo… No me quiero ir nunca y sin siquiera pisar tierra francesa.

Tendríamos tantos lugares que ver y recorrer, ya me podría imaginar a Alice y Rose arrastrándonos a Emmett y a mi a comprar por todo Paris y tal vez toda Francia.

Ni habíamos bajado del avión y Alice ya estaba saltando en el asiento y gritando, ya podría imaginar su cabeza repasando los planes de estas semanas.

Bajamos del avión y fuimos a coger nuestro equipaje, Rose y Alice se las habían arreglado para traer un bolso mas aparte de las 2 maletas que se permitían, no me pregunten como porque no lo se.

No pude evitar buscar a Edward, me di la vuelta esperando encontrarlo.

-¿Buscando a alguien Bella?- Vino una voz desde mi espalda, sabia de quien era, se había convertido en mi melodía favorita, si fuera por mi la tuviera de ringtone. Salte cuando escuche la voz y por cosas del destino, me las arregle para pisarle el pie. ¡Bien Bella! Ya mismo te denuncia por agresión y acoso.

-Lo siento tanto, soy tan tonta.- podía sentir el rubor en mis mejillas, mientras veía la cara de Edward con una pinta de dolor.

-¿Acaso nos seguiremos encontrando asi?- Me miro con una sonrisa de lado, tranquila Bella respira, cuenta hasta diez-Bueno ehh ya sabes- ¿estaba nervioso?- en…en que hotel te hospedas? Ya sabes tal vez nos podamos ver de nuevo, yo podría pasar por tu hotel y conversar.-se paso la mano por el cabello.

- ahhh claro nos hospedamos en el Paris Marriott Champs Elysees Hotel- todavía me sorprendía que nos vayamos a hospedar en ese hotel, es uno de los mejores en Paris. Edward se veía sorprendido.

-Wow esta bien, tal vez no veamos mas de lo que crees, Chao Bella, te veo pronto.- cogió su equipaje y se fue, ¿no podía despedirme de el como una persona normal?

Al voltearme para encontrarme con las chicas y Emmett, vi como Rose y Em se comían a besos.

-Wow si que no gastaron tiempo en el avión no?

Rose me vio y se sonrojo y Emmett tenia una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Hermanita, cuando crezcas entenderás.

-Emmett eres un año mayor que yo, idiota y aparte reprobaste un año, si no fuera por mi hubieras reprobado el año otra vez y estuvieras en escuela de verano , Hermanito.

-Touche.

-Ohhh Emmett esa es la única palabra en francés que sabes verdad?- hizo un puchero y me sentí mal, el sabia mi punto débil.- es mentira Em, por cierto saben en donde esta Alice?

-Yo se donde esta y estoy segura que no nos dejara dormir hoy.- Rose me dijo y mientras me decía eso estaba mirando a mis espaldas, me vire y vi a Alice conversando con Jasper, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pareciera que se iba a poner a saltar en cualquier momento.

Jasper la veía con una gran sonrisa también, y se veía a lenguas que esos 2 se gustaban.

-Enana ven que perderemos el taxi- Emmett le grito y casi me revienta los tímpanos, Alice y Jasper miraron a nuestra dirección, pero Alice con unos ojos que le decían a Emmett que corriera mientras pueda.

- Ohhh Jazzy no sabia que eras tu.¿Como estas hombre?- Emmett le dijo a Jasper y le dio uno de esos abrazos de hombres, Jasper se sonrojo.

-Bien Emmett, que bueno verlos, pero enserio me tengo que ir corriendo, Edward me esta esperando con un taxi.- nos sonrio a todas pero se quedo un rato mas mirando a Alice, salió de su ensueña miento y se fue.

Alice estaba roja.

- Si! Ahora sabemos que Bella no es la única que se sonroja.

- Cállate gorila, me las vas a pagar por lo de enana, vas a ver, cuando menos lo esperes- dijo Alice con aire siniestro.

Subimos al Taxi y nos llevo al hotel. Sip no me había equivocado cuando dije que parís era el lugar mas hermoso que he visto.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, me quede sin respirar, el hotel era hermoso, grande, y se veía como si una silla valiera mas que un carro. Los papas de Alice y los de Rose nos regalaron la estadía como regalo de graduación. Si lo se, es demasiado.

Alice pidió nuestras llaves en Francés, yo también hablaba francés pero no tan perfecto como ella. Subimos a nuestras habitaciones, y cada vez que daba un paso me asombraba mas de este hotel.

Rose, Alice y yo compartíamos una habitación de tres camas de 1 plaza y media, y Emmett estaba en una habitación de uno , a lado del dormitorio de nosotras.

Las chicas y yo entramos a la habitación y dejamos nuestro equipaje de mano, ya que las maletas grandes ya las habían subido el personal del hotel. El cuarto tenia como una salita de bienvenida y cuando avanzabas veías las 3 camas y el televisor LCD de 50 pulgadas, nuestra ventana daba a la calle así que la vista era perfecta, se veía un lago hermoso, el armario era inmenso, pero de seguro que Alice y Rose lo llenaban con sus ropas. El baño tenia tina y ducha y 2 lavabos. Era simplemente perfecto.

Nos acostamos en las camas y hablamos sobre las perfectas vacaciones que íbamos a tener. Aunque estaba preocupada de que Emmett estuviera solo sin supervisión en un lugar tan grande.

Y de pronto se escucho vidrio romperse de la otra habitación, solo sabia que yo no iba a pagar por eso.

* * *

**Tercer capitulo de Paris Nights, reviews? porifs? Me costo escribir este capitulo no sabia que escribir, espero que les guste.**


	4. Torre Eiffel

**Gracias a .10 por dejar otro review. Significa bastante para mi, asi sea bueno o malo.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertence twilight o los personajes, solo la historia.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Después del desastre de Emmett, que había roto un florero, le dijimos que este tranquilo y no toque nada a no ser que quiera ir al baño y que baje en una 1 hora y media para ir a la Torre Eiffel, pero que tiene que ir en traje por que a Alice se le ocurrió que como estábamos en París teníamos que ir con "estilo", después de eso las chicas y yo volvimos a nuestro cuarto y comenzó la tortura.

-Por favor chicas, no vamos a un cóctel o a una fiesta, somos turistas, y vamos a caminar bastante.- trate de persuadir las de que esta ridiculez no se haga, pero siendo ellas, ya me imaginaba lo que iba a venir.

Alice comenzó.

-Por eso mismo hay que ir así- señalo mi vestido encima de mi cama- hay que estar a la altura de Paris y lucir increíble mientras hacemos turismo, aparte puede ser que encuentres a tu príncipe.

Rodé los ojos con ese pensamiento, ella sabia que me gustaba Edward pero insistía en que saliera con otros chicos, no la entendía, justo en el avión me dijo que no me desanime por Edward, pero ahora quiere que salga así para atraer a los hombres, no la entiendo.

Sabia que con Alice no iba a lograr nada, así que me vire y vi a Rose con ojos de perrito degollado.

-Porfa Rose, por favor por favor, por favorsito.

-Lo siento Bella, pero estoy con Alice en esto, bueno mas o menos, no creo que sea apropiado caminar por parís en tacos, por lo menos no esta vez.

Alice hizo un puchero, pero Rose y yo habíamos ganado esta vez.

-Esta bien, pero yo las maquillo- Argh…

Me apresuraron a que me bañe y cuando salí, una parte del cuarto parecía salón de belleza. Tenían de todo, no se como pasaron todo eso por la seguridad del aeropuerto.

-¿Como…?

-Contactos- dijeron a la misma vez.

Me sentaron en una silla y Rose se fue a bañar.

-Por favor Alice por lo que mas quieras, no me hagas parecer un payaso.

-AHHHH! Bella me ofendes, como puedes creer que yo pueda hacerte eso- se "seco" una lagrima teatralmente.

Comenzó a maquillarme, y justo cuanto termino Rose salió del baño y comenzó con mi cabello, ya que Alice también se había ido a bañar.

No me había visto en el espejo todavía, pero me mandaron a vestir, entre al baño y los espejos estaban tapados para que no me pudiera ver, podría haber sacado las sabanas de los espejos, pero quería seguir les el juego.

Me vestí, y el vestido era como un celeste bebe, sin mangas largas y en la cintura tenia un cinturón fino blanco y la parte de adelante me daba por la rodillas y pero la parte de atrás daba mas debajo, por las pantorrillas, era muy bonito acentuaba mis casi inexistentes curvas y daba un bonito contraste con mi piel y cabello. Salí de baño y me silbaron, me ruborice y se rieron. Estas amigas que tengo.

Me cogieron del brazo y me llevaron al frente del espejo. Mi cabello estaba suelto y ondulado y el maquillaje era suave y se veía natural, habían hecho un gran trabajo, me gustaba.

-Y eso que faltan los zapatos, pero te los damos antes de salir.- eso significaba que posiblemente les reclame antes de salir.

Se fueron a vestirse, ya que ellas ya se habían maquillado mientras yo estaba en el baño. Cuando salieron, parecían modelos.

Alice tenia un vestido rosa pastel, strapless con una forma de corazón en la parte de arriba y el vestido le llegaba por medio muslo. Y Rose con un vestido rojo de una manga que no dejaba a la imaginación hacer presencia, se pegaba a sus curvas como guante.

-Wow chicas buen trabajo.

Sonrieron y ahora venían los zapatos.

Alice se puso una clase de botines altos y negros que se veían raros junto con el vestido, pero se veía bien. Rose se puso tacos altos y negros, uh uh no habíamos acordado no usar zapatos altos?

-Y estos son tuyos.- Alice me entrego unas plataformas blancas que se amarraban alrededor del tobillo, eran muy bonitos, pero muy altos para mi seguridad o las de ellas.

-Estan locas, ¿quieren que me mate?, ¿no habíamos acordado no usar zapatos altos?- le pregunte a Rose.

-Lo siento Bella, lo intente, pero los vestidos se ven mejor asi.- tenia una cara de "remordimiento".

-Puff - lo admito estaba cabreada, no me imaginaba casi muerta mi primer dia en Paris.

Me puse las plataformas y me pare.

-Si muero díganle a Charlie que es el mejor padre del mundo y que lo quiero mucho.

-Hay! Bella no seas dramática y apura, Emmett ha de estar abajo esperándonos.- Rose dijo.

Baje como pude, tropezándome algunas veces, pero aparte de eso estaba impresionada que no me haya caído ni una vez, tal vez no seria tan malo.

Cuando Emmett vio a Rosalie, solo le faltaba ponerse a sus pies y besárselos, y a Rose le gustaba el efecto que producía en Emmett. Cuando salió de su momento de "adorar a Rosalie", me vio.

-Wow Bellie, mi bebe esta hecha toda una mujer- se limpio las "lagrimas" y me abrazo, uno de esos abrazos de oso, me alzo y me dio vueltas.

-Emmett… EMMETT, TE VOMITO!- apenas salieron esas palabras de mi boca, Emmett me dejo en el piso, con mucha fuerza que casi me caiga de nalgas.

-BRUTO! Que no es para tanto- Emmett me vio con una sonrisa inmensa.

Cuando salimos del hotel eran casi las 8 de la noche así que ya estaba oscuro, cogimos un taxi y nos llevo a la torre Eiffel. Era hermosa, mucho más que en la fotografías, estaba toda iluminada y abajo había gente en vestidos y hombres en trajes.

Era una clase de fiesta en la torre Eiffel, vestidos largos y zapatos altos, por lo menos no me sentía como si estuviera mal vestida. Subimos a la primera parada, donde normalmente era un café, pero ahora estaba con música clásica y bastante gente. Un guardia nos pidió las entradas y Alice se las dio. Esta enana ya tenia planeado todo y sin decirme.

-Es un evento exclusivo casi nadie puede entrar a estas fiestas.- Alice nos explico.

Caminamos por un rato por el borde para ver la ciudad, era increíble, superaba mis expectativas por mil. Emmett saco a bailar a Rose, y Alice dijo que iba a ver tragos para nosotras, así que me dejaron sola. Veía a la gente bailar, como si hubieran practicado toda su vida, y probablemente así era. Y ahí lo vi, siendo perfecto como siempre y quitándome el aire una vez más.

Se acercaba a mí, pero yo lo veía como en cámara lenta, e iba apreciando cada parte de su cuerpo y viendo que bien le quedaba el traje.

-¿Quiere bailar hermosa dama?- y me ofreció una mano.

* * *

**Perdón si algo esta mal. Nunca he ido a Paris ni se mucho sobre francia en general. Escribí lo que se me vino a la cabeza, si alguien tiene sugerencias o ideas, son libres de ponerlas, enserio las necesito. Espero que les guste. REVIEWS?**

**-IDKWTSI**


	5. Dors bien, ma Bella

**Muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews. Queria decir que no se si se puede hacer una fiesta EN la torre Eiffel, me lo invente y si esta mal, lo siento.**

**Disclaimer: no me pertenecen los personajes, solo la historia.**

* * *

-¿Quiere bailar hermosa dama?- y me ofreció una mano.

Sonrei, seguramente como tonta, y tome si mano. El la llevo a su boca y le puso un beso. No pude haber estado mas roja en toda mi vida.

Me llevo al centro de la pista de baile, donde había varias parejas, y comenzó a bailar, yo estaba un poco resistente, ya que no era buena para bailar, y el se dio cuenta.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Amm, no, es que… no soy buena bailando- baje la mirada a mis zapatos.

-Tranquila, solo déjate llevar- me puso una mano en mi barbilla y me levanto la cabeza para que le pudiese ver a los ojos- yo a cambio de ti, soy bueno bailando- me dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, me puso un dedo en mi labio, ya que me lo estaba mordiendo, sin darme cuenta.

-Fanfarrón- se rio y se empezó a mover, guiándome. El era por lo menos, una cabeza mas alto que yo o mas, y eso que yo estaba con tacos. Después de todo no era tan malo bailar con el. Edward lo hacia mas divertido, bailamos una canciones hablando de cualquier cosa, el era muy chistoso.

-¿Quieres sentarte?

-Si por favor, mis pies me están matando.- la verdad me daba igual si estaba sentada o parada con tal que este con el.

Cogió mi mano y me llevo a un lado de la torre, había menos gente por esa parte. Era hermoso, había mesitas y sillas con luces, se veía increíble en la noche. Nos asomamos en la barandilla por un rato.

-Sabes, nunca imagine que estaría en parís, en la torre Eiffel y contigo, parece irreal.- mientras me decía esto me estaba mirando, pero yo no podía mantenerle la mirada sin hiperventilar.

-Si, se lo que dices. Paris es una ciudad maravillosa y solo he estado aquí por un par de horas.- lo mire y también me estaba mirando, nos quedamos asi un buen rato, solo mirándonos, hasta que el se viro, y volvió a jalar de mi mano hacia una silla. Me senté, y el se sentó al frente.

-¿Quieres jugar un juego?

-No, quiero jugar una canción.- no puede evitar que salieran esas palabras de mi boca, era sarcástica solo con mis amigas y familia, no esperaba ser asi con el tan pronto. Se rio de mi.

-JA! BUENA!- me alegraba que no se había ofendido o algo asi.

-¿ que juego?

- 20 preguntas, ¿te apuntas?- me miro divertido.

-Si, ¿tu comienzas?

-No, las damas primero.

-Bueno, tu lo pediste.- la verdad no sabia que preguntarle, asi que le pregunte lo que se me vino a la cabeza-¿cuando es tu cumpleaños?

- ¿en serio?- asentí con la cabeza- 20 de julio, ¿el tuyo?

-13 de septiembre, ¿color favorito?

-Azul,¿el tuyo?

-Verde- me sonroje al decir el color, ya que era verde por sus ojos color esmeraldas. Seguimos asi, con preguntas bobas o insignificantes, hasta que perdimos la cuenta, y el pregunto cosas mas difíciles de responder.

-¿Por qué te mudaste a Forks?

-Por que… mi mama murió y queríamos estar con Charlie después de eso.- todavía me era difícil contestar cosas sobre mi mama.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada, mi turno. ¿Cuántas novias has tenido?- me daba vergüenza, esta pregunta pero la tenia en mi mente.

-La verdad, solo una, se llamaba Tanya.- tenia algo de tristeza en sus ojos, pero no le preguntaría sobre eso, no todavía.-¿ y tu?

Me sonroje, ¿acaso no iba a parar de sonrojarme?

-Ninguno

-¿Cómo asi?

-Supongo que no soy el tipo de nadie?, no se.

-Yo seria tu novio- me miro con diversión pero también serio, bastante serio.

-Ja ja. Que alago- obviamente seria un alago, pero solo lo estaba molestando.

-Wow, me hieres. Hieres mis sentimientos Bella- lo dijo dramáticamente. Poniendose una mano en el pecho.

-¿Seguro que no quieres ser actor? Ganarías bastante dinero

-Nop, quiero ser doctor, ya esta dicho. ¿y tu? ¿Que quieres ser?

-Escritora, me encanta escribir.- nunca le había dicho esto a nadie, había aplicado para algunas universidades, pero llegarían para después del viaje y ahí le diría a Charlie.

-Me encantaría leer lo que escribes, seguramente es increíble.

-No, no tanto, la verdad no se, nadie nunca ha leído algo mio, tampoco le he dicho a alguien sobre escribir.

-Asi que soy especial ¿eh?- me dijo dándome un codazo en el brazo, ya que se había movido a mi lado, y levantando las cejas.

- Que no se te suba a la cabeza.- le sonreí.

Me tomo la mano por debajo de la mesa, y me la apretó, lo vi a los ojos y tenia un brillo y una gran sonrisa, le devolví la sonrisa y se levanto.

-Vamos, probablemente sea mas de la 1 de la madrugada.- me levante a seguirle, con nuestras manos unidas. Cuando llegamos a donde el me había encontrado, vimos a Emmett y Rose besándose, pero no era como lo que había visto en el aeropuerto, esta vez se veía más dulce y mucho mas privado, así que me di la vuelta y no vi, justo cuando me vire, vi a Alice bailando con Jasper, no quería interrumpir y Edward se dio cuenta.

-Podemos ir al hotel juntos.

-Pero tu hotel…

-Es el mismo que el tuyo- me interrumpió

-Bueno, vamos.- nos íbamos a ir cuando Alice me vio y le hice unas señas diciendo que me iba, y me levanto los pulgares dando a entender que me había entendido. Tenia una sonrisota.

Bajamos, pero me dio frio y me estremecí, estábamos en el ascensor. Edward se quito su chaqueta del traje y me la puso en los hombros, lo sé, tan cliché. Pero era dulce y me gustaba. Pidio un taxi y nos subimos. Supongo que me había quedado dormida en el taxi, ya que cuando me desperté estábamos al frente del hotel y yo tenia mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward y el tenia un brazo alrededor mío.

-Lo siento, me quede dormida.

-No pasa nada.- apretó un poco mas y después me soltó para pagarle al taxi, quería decirle que yo iba a pagarlo pero estaba todavía media dormida y lenta. Salimos del taxi y entramos al hotel, me pregunto por el numero de habitación y le dije, entramos en el ascensor y nos arrimamos en la pared, me volvió a pasar el brezo por mi hombros y yo me volví a acurrucar en sus brazos, encajaba en sus brazos perfectamente, cerre mis ojos disfrutando de este momento, seguramente era un sueño y despertaría en cualquier momento. Se abrieron las puertas muy rápido para mi gusto y aparentemente también para Edward que hizo mala cara, me llevo a mi cuarto.

-Bella, ¿quieres salir conmigo?, podríamos salir a tomar un café o algo asi, cosas que se puedan hacer en Paris.- se veía un poco nervioso.

-Claro, me encantaría.- calor,calor,calor eso era lo que sentía en mi mejillas.

-Entonces ¿mañana a las 7 de la noche esta bien?.- asentí y se veía emocionado, se inclino y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Dors bien, ma Bella- me dijo en un perfecto francés , y se dio la vuelta.

Entre a mi cuarto y comencé a saltar, no lo puedo creer, Edward Cullen me invito a una cita y me dijo que "duerme bien, mi Bella", dijo MI Bella, SU Bella, AHHHHH!

Me saque el vestido y me puse mi pijama, me saque el maquillaje y me acosté. Estaba un 70% segura que esto era un sueño y rezaba por que nunca me levante.

* * *

**Espero que les guste este capitulo. No he podido subir otro capitulo por que he estado en examenes y han pasado millones de otras cosas, voy a tratar de subir un nuevo capitulo d dias, si no subo un nuevo capitulo, es por que mis papas se han enterado de mi nota en matematicas y me han quitado la computadora, recen por que no se enteren.**

**IDKWTSI**

**REVIEWS PLEASE?**


	6. Destino

**GRACIAS,GRACIAS,GRACIAS POR LOS NUEVOS REVIEWS Y FAVORITOS Y TODO ESO.**

* * *

Su Bella…

Me levante mas feliz de lo normal, obviamente por Edward, había soñado con el otra vez, pero esta vez era diferente, otras veces mi "sueños" sobre el eran pesadillas pero esta vez era feliz con Edward a mi lado. Había sentido a Rose y Alice llegar y ellas se habían dado cuenta que estaba semi-despierta, así que me terminaron de despertar con sus gritos de que si no me levantaba en ese mismo momento irían por todo el hotel gritando…

Flashback

-¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN LEVANTATE AHORA! NOLOPUEDOCREERNOLOPUEDOCREER - gritaron al mismo tiempo parecían grabadora.

-No. Estaba soñando bonito- parecía drogada.

-BELLA VOY A CONTAR HASTA 5, SI NO ESTAS LEVANTADA GRITO POR TODO EL HOTEL QUE TE GUSTA EDWARD CULLEN.

-1- no iba a funcionar.

-2- me había hecho esto demasiadas veces como para creérmelo.

-3- después del 4 pondrá cara de de perrito, estoy segura.

-4-nop.

-y…- ¿tal vez sea verdad?

-Ya ya ya ya estoy despierta UGHHH ,¿ ahora díganme, a que se debe el honor?- seguro que parecía espantapájaros.

-AHHHHHHH!- comenzaron a gritar y a contarme su noche.

END FLASHBACK

Nos quedamos hablando hasta las 4 de la madrugada, me contaron lo que les había pasado con Jasper y Em, y yo les conté lo de Edward aun que no sé porque, no les dije lo de "su Bella", todavía no parecía real.

Vi el reloj y eran las 10:30 AM, no acostumbraba despertarme tan tarde, máximo a las 9 y media, pero si me levantaban a las 6 me convertía en Hulk. Ya había pasado con Alice, ella quería ir al centro comercial apenas abran que era a las 9 y por alguna razón me quiso "arreglar" a las 6 y 15, nunca más se atrevió a levantarme a esa hora, tenia prohibido.

Me levante y me fui al baño a lavarme la cara y cepillarme los dientes, cuando salí Rose ya estaba despierta y me sonrió desde la cama, se levanto, me dijo buenos días y se metió al baño. Fui a mi maleta por un libro, Orgullo y Prejuicio, mi favorito, me senté en mi cama, con mi espalda arrimada al respaldar y comencé a leer, escuche la llave del baño y supe que Rose se estaba bañando, supongo que por ese sonido Alice se levanto.

-Bells, estoy tan emocionada tenemos que recorrer Paris y volver al hotel para arreglarnos para nuestras citas.- si, ella también tenía una cita con Jasper.

-Si, por fin Jasper tuvo las bolas para invitarte a salir, ya era hora.- y era verdad hace tiempo se notaba que estaba enganchado de Alice.

-Siiiiii! Va a ser taaaan perfecto. Pero tenemos que movernos si queremos ver aunque sea algo de parís. Llama a Emmett, para que valla moviendo trasero.- cogí el teléfono de la habitación y marque a la habitación de a lado y justo cuando me contesto Alice me arrancho el teléfono.

-EMMETT LEVANTATE AHORA SI NO QUIERES QUE ENTRE A TU HABITACION Y TE PATEE EL CULO, SI NO ESTAS LISTO EN MENOS DE 1 HORA…TE CASTRO- me la quede mirando retorciéndome de la risa, ella estaba viendo su ropa en el closet.

-¿Qué dijo?- en verdad creía que eso era necesario, si no le hubiera dicho eso probablemente se haya dormido otra vez.

-Oh… está levantado, créeme.- dijo con una sonrisa y con una mirada inocente. Me reí más. Emmett ha de estar corriendo de un lado a otro.

Rose salió del baño en toalla para coger su ropa.

-¿de que se ríen? Oigan por cierto en la habitación de a lado se escucho un golpe, creo que deberíamos ir a ver si Emmett está bien.- Alice y yo estallamos en risas, no podíamos parar, Rose nos veía con preocupación.

-Alice… le…dijo…que si…no estaba…listo en… menos de…una hora…lo…lo…castraba- estaba en el piso, no podía respirar, Alice se sostenía de la cama, Rose se unió a nosotras cuando pudo entender lo que decía entre risas. Ahhh mi hermano era tan chistoso.

-Ya, arreglémonos- Alice dijo cuando ya podíamos hablar. Nos vestimos casualmente con jeans tubo, Alice tenía una blusa de tiras que era holgada y blanca con unos decorados en medio de color negro, con unas romanas blancas, Rose con una blusa color azul que era pegada a su cuerpo pero no mucho, solo en los lugares necesarios y se puso unas plataformas azules que no eran muy altas y yo me puse una blusa celeste con líneas grises y era floja con unas balerinas celestes, las tres teníamos jeans negros. Rose y yo teníamos el cabello suelto y con hondas naturales y Alice tenía su cabello disparando a todas direcciones ya que tenía el cabello corto. Íbamos a salir cuando alguien toco a nuestra puerta, la abrí y Emmett se asomo.

-¿Tanto se demoran? llevo esperándolas hace 10 minutos.

-Ya salíamos Emmett, si hubieras esperado 10 segundos más estuviéramos afuera .Vamos, vamos hay mucho que ver.

Con eso salimos del hotel y nos dirigimos a los lugares turísticos de Paris, caminamos y caminamos por las calles de parís, Emmett tenia un brazo por mis hombros y con la otra sostenía la mano de Rose, Alice estaba enganchada de mi brazo, en el almuerzo nos detuvimos en un restaurante, comimos y cuando ya no podíamos mas paramos, fui al baño y cuando regrese vi a un hombre bastante conocido, fui hasta el y le toque el hombro.

-Estoy comenzando a sospechar que me estas siguiendo.- se veía sorprendido de que yo estuviera ahí.

- No, lo prometo. Debe ser cosa del destino.- me dijo y sonrió.

* * *

**Soo... lo siento por demorarme tanto en subir este capitulo, pero mis papas se enteraron de mi examen y me han estado diciendo que deje la computadora y todo eso, y aparte se me iba el internet cuando quería subirlo, me faltaba inspiración así que si tienen alguna idea, no duden en ponerla. Y AHHHHH! ya empezó la promoción de BD2, estoy triste pero emocionada, vieron que guapos están Rob y Taylor y que sexy es Kristen y todo el cast? ya tienen sus entradas? Quisiera poder ir a la premiere :(**

**Espero que les guste.**

**REVIEWS? ¿PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE?**

**IDKWTSI.**


End file.
